Cargo is stored and transported in a cargo space of a transport unit. A transport refrigeration system is usually incorporated with the transport unit for maintaining desired environmental conditions within the cargo space. Sensors are typically provided in the transport unit for sensing and monitoring the environmental conditions or status relating to the transport unit. Sensors often used include a temperature sensor for monitoring the temperature within the cargo space, a door sensor for sensing whether a door of the transport unit for accessing the cargo is in open status or not, and a fuel sensor for measuring fuel level in the fuel tank of the transport unit. The sensors report data they collect to a controller of the transport refrigeration system and obtain commands from the controller. A coordinator can be used to receive, on behalf of the controller, the data of the sensors via a communication network. Thus, it is desirable to establish a communication network of the sensors and the coordinator in a transport refrigeration system. However, establishing pairing link between a sensor and a coordinator of a transport refrigeration system can present challenges.